pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Uhoari123
Welcome, Uhoari123! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Video:Patapon 3: Feel the Beat Trailer page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 14:54, April 11, 2011 Just so you know Pictures can't be added in the info section. (Except for the section "Image") You can however, put them on your page, in the section "Add a photo" If you are having anymore trouble, contact me on my Talk Page. Buzzcrave mode muna kayu! Yow!!! It's me! U know... Aero...(Uberhero's name) Kain muna kayu! Buzzcrave: What's the menu for today? Menu: Dodonga- Tongue meat Gaeen- Metals? Kanogias- Metals again? Shookle- Vegetables w/ Acid Manboth- YES! REAL MEAT! Dettankarmen- Eye Soup Zaknel- Real Meat with Real Vegetables! Buzzcrave: (What should I eat??? I know! I'm gonna eat it all!) Ravenous: You over-eating knight.. Buzzcrave: A knight I am not. A warrior I am. Ravenous: What's the difference? And does it matter? Ragewolf: Hey! Ravenous! Catch me if you can if you want your precious Rare Item! Ravenous: No! My Rare Item! The Rare Item is mine, mine, mine! (From me! -Pata3pon) Diologue A time in the underworld.... Miss Covet-Hiss: Little Sonarchy! So-nar-chy! Sonarchy: Yes, Papa? Miss Covet-Hiss: Where is Ragewolf? Sonarchy: Do you not remember, Papa? You ordered Slogturtle and Buzzcrave to execute him. Miss Covet-Hiss; Ah yes.... I ordered those two. Sonarchy: Do you think.... ah never mind... Miss Covet-Hiss: What is it my little boy? Sonarchy: That we overdid it? Miss Covet-Hiss: In executing him? No. He's no longer in use. Sonarchy: ........ Slogturtle: ........ Buzzcrave: ........ Another Diologue The Real Time! Sammy (You): Oi! COVET-HISS!!! Miss Covet-Hiss: Hmm? Who's there? Sonarchy: Keh heh heh heh! It's Sammy. Sammy: Covet-Hiss! How dare you executed Ragewolf!! He's my greatest Rival!! Miss Covet-Hiss: Why he's no longer in use of us. Sammy: GRRRRRRR!!!!!!! IT'S PAY BACK! TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miss Covet-Hiss: Oh no! Not again! Little Sonarchy you were right! We should've escaped! Sonarchy: Well.....It's your fault that you ordered the two of them to execute Ragewolf. Sammy: TAKE THIS!!!! (CHARIBASSA HERO MODE) Miss Covet-Hiss: NOOOOOO!!! (Resulting 99,999 damage) Ragewolf Saved!!!! Part 1 of 4 Before Ragewolf was executed..... (Sammy had a dream about Ragewolf being executed) Sammy: Huh!?!? Silver Hoshipon: What is it? Sammy: Ragewolf.... is executed???? Ton: Hey! Can't hear! MOVE! Chin: Oi! No room! Silver Hoshipon: What's about Ragewolf being executed? Hatapon: Oh! I heard something from Miss Covet-Hiss was it? She said that she's gonna executed Ragewolf!! Princess Patapon: No!! My little Pooch is gonna die? Kan: Pooch? Princess Patapon: You must save him! Please, Sammy <3 Sammy: Yeah. I must save him but first! Silver Hoshipon: What? Sammy: Where can I find him? Ton: Good point! Princess Patapon: Little Pooch....hmmm.... He must be wandering around in the Volcano <3 Sammy: Why is he there? Princess Patapon: The Underworld is a bit close at the volcanoes. Sammy: Let's go! Ton, Chin, Kan and Hatapon! All: YEAH! (Part 2 will be coming soon) Ragewolf Saved!!!! Part 2 of 4 Where's Ragewolf??? At the volcanoes... Ton: Isn't kinda hotter in here than last time? Hatapon: Quit complaining and put your eye on the field, right Almighty? Sammy: For what Ton said, I guess he's right. Ton: HAH! Hatapon: ............. Chin: Let's go look around to find him! The 5 of them split up to find Ragewolf. At the place Kan is searching....... Crackly old voice: Wait! Wait just a minute! Kan: Huh? Who's there? Was that you Ragewolf??? Crackly old voice: What!? Ragewolf I am not. Thy I must say I am Slogturtle. Kan: Wha--!? (Slogturtle stood up) Slogturtle: Why did you said about I am Ragewolf? Kan: We're trying to fi--! Wait a sec! Aren't we enemies? Then tell me where Ragewolf is. Slogturtle: You will never find him. He's going in the deep, dark cave in here. Kan: Deep, dark cave? Wow thanks for the information! Slogturtle: You're welco--! What!? Drats! What a mess up.... Kan: I'm going to tell Almighty Sammy! Slogturtle: Wait!!! *stumbled* ow-ow-ow... My back! Can't stand.... Can't walk... Need to retreat..... (Back at the main road) Ton: Can't find Ragewolf..... Chin: Me neither.... Kan (Far away): Heeeeey!!! Hatapon: I think we're not looking enough! Kan (Far away): CAN ANYONE HERE ME!?!?! Sammy: Alright. We'll have to look again. Kan: HEY!!!! LISTEN TO ME!!! All (except for Sammy): WHAT!?!?! Kan: I just found a clue to find Ragewolf!!! Sammy: What's this clue? Kan: An old man told me there's a deep, dark cave location. Sammy: Uhhhhh.....Who's this old man? Kan: Uhhhh......... I don't remember...... Hatapon: Shzamm!!! We just have to find a cave right???? Then where's the cave? Ton: Oh yeah! I think I just found a cave in the place I was searching! Hatapon: Then tell us where it is!! Sammy: We have to hurry! Let's go! Ton: TON! Chin: CHIN! Kan: KAN! Hatapon: BEGIN!! ---Part 3 will be coming soon! ---Pata3pon (Aero) Ragewolf Saved!!!! Part 3 of 4 Act 1: Ravenous' Secret While going to the deep, dark cave that Ton found... ''' Chin: Do you think Almighty Sammy's dream is true? Kan: About Ragewolf's gonna die? Hmmm..... yeah. I have been wondering about it if that's true... Ton: Maybe it's true. Almighty's dream is always true! Chin: You think it's true, huh? Hatapon: Hey! Watcha chatting? Kan: About Almighty's dream if it's true. Sammy: It has to be true. He's my rival....and my friend. Hatapon: SHZAMM! A friend with a Dark Hero! Sammy: Then explain to Naughtyfins. Princess Patapon became a Dark Hero. And I'm curious about Ravenous as well... Chin: So many unanswered questions.... Ton: WELL! Thiss is it! The cave I was talking about! Hatapon: Wow! Chin: It's deep. Kan: And dark. Sammy: This is it. Let's go! '''As Almighty Sammy entered the cave, a mysterious barrier push him back away. Sammy: Ow..... Hatapon: Are you okay Almighty?? Familiar Voice: Only Dark ones can only enter the Underworld. Ton, Chin and Kan: WHO'S THERE!?!? Ravenous appeared... Ravenous: Why do you seek the Underworld, Sammy? Sammy: We are here to see Ragewolf. He might be in danger. Ravenous: In danger? It will be unwise for you to enter the Underworld. Chin: Then you try if you CAN enter the Underworld! Ravenous: ....... I am no longer allowed to enter the Underworld. Sammy: Why's that? Ravenous: It's because......ah! Forget it. All: ............. Ravenous: Alright, alright.... *sigh* I wonder if this is gonna work. Ravenous tried to enter the cave and entered without being hit by the barrier. Sammy: Whoa! See! You entered safely. Revenous: I was wondering about not being entered here. Sammy: Ravenous, are you feeling okay? Ravenous: Hmm? Yes, I am fine. Kinda... Ton: That your Rare Item is broken? Ravenous: No! Chin: That they abandoned you? Ravenous: They wouldn't abandon me! Kan: Then why are you-- Ravenous: SHUSH IT!! ........ Sammy: Tell me. What's bothering you? Ravenous: I... Almighty Sammy, I knew I would be trick but I accepted it. I was too foolish to accept it. If I can just remove the mask and show it to you the true me. Sammy: Anything is possible. Ravenous: My... tribe is gone, am I right? Ton: Tribe? Chin: Don't tell me you're... Kan: Gong the Hawkeye!! Sammy: Gong? It's really you. Ravenous: Do not worry. I'll find a way to make you enter the Underworld. As for now, you know that I am Gong the Hawkeye. Sammy: Ravenous... Ravenous: It's okay if you call me Gong. Sammy: Thanks. Hatapon: ALAS! Now we're gonna save Ragewolf!!! --Act 2 is still in progress... --Pata3pon --Don't be impatient Uhoari123!! I'm having a break from this story.. Ragewolf Saved!!!! Part 3 of 4 Act 2: "Hello there! Welcome to the Underworld." Ravenous has been thinking really hard on how Sammy and his army can enter the cave.... Ravenous: The Dark Spirits... How to get pass....how to get pass.... Chin: All of this thinking makes me hungry..... Ton: Me too..... Ravenous and Sammy: You two sounded like Buzzcrave. Hatapon: Ah-hah!! Since Gong can enter the cave why won't you Gong find Ragewolf and then... Ravenous: That's never gonna happen. Me and Ragewolf had been fighting because he was stealing my Rare Item. Hatapon: Okaaaay..... Ravenous: Hmmm......Think harder..... Sammy: Hmmm..... Gong can you.... stand pass after the barrier? Ravenous: Huh? Okay.... Ravenous entered the cave having Sammy to come along with him. After Ravenous entered, Sammy entered the cave safely!! Hatapon: Almighty!! How did you...? Sammy: My plan worked! You can enter the cave with a Dark Hero. Hatapon: How about us? Ravenous: C'mon! I think you can enter. Hatapon and the others entered the cave safely as well. Ravenous: Let's go deeper in the cave. Ravenous and Sammy's army went deeper in the Underworld until they discovered their true hideout. Sammy found Ragewolf in a depressed emotion. Sammy: Ragewolf! Ragewolf: Was that...? Ravenous: Wait! Hatapon: It Ton: Is Chin: Him! Kan: RAGEWOLF! Ragewolf: Sammy's army????? What on earth are they doing in here!?!?! They're not allowed to be here! Ravenous: WAIT!! Ton, Chin, Kan and Hatapon ran towards to Ragewolf. Ragewolf got a bit angry and punch them away. Ragewolf: What in the name of heap of junk are you all doing here!?!?! Hatapon: Ow-ow-ow..... We're here to.... Kan: To save you! Ragewolf: Save me? From what!? Ravenous: I thought this was a bad idea... Ragewolf: Ravenous??? What on earth did you brought them here?!?!? Sammy: Ragewolf. We're here to rescue you from the execution. Ragewolf: Execution!?!?! Hatapon: Ragewolf! You must come with us right now! Ragewolf: But I have to ask that Snake-Head on what they did to Naughtyfins! I know they did something to her! Ton: She Chin: Is Kan: Fine! Ragewolf: What!? Ravenous: Do not worry. Do you remember you memories? Ragewolf: Memories? ......... Ravenous: We'll discuss it later. Sammy: Right now we have to-- Slogturtle came from the entrance of the Underworld while Buzzcrave is behind Ragewolf. In this case they're TRAPPED!!! Miss Covet-Hiss: Ohhh ♥!! Sammy and his army is here? Ravenous I thought you left. Ravenous: You.... Ragewolf: Hey! Snake-Head!! What did you do to Naughtyfins!? Miss Covet-Hiss: Sonarchy! So~nar~chy! Sonarchy: Yes papa? Oh! Keh heh heh heh♪! It's Sammy and his army. It is impossible for you to be here. Ragewolf: Hey Covet-Hiss! ANSWER ME!! Miss Covet-Hiss: We DID something to her for her memories. But for you.. nothing happened. Ragewolf: What!? Sonarchy: You are more different than Ravenous and Naughtyfins since they remembered their memories. Miss Covet-Hiss: That's why you're no longer needed. But it is good for Sammy to be here. Sonarchy: Let's end this! Papa! Miss Covet-Hiss: Slogturtle! Buzzcrave! Dispose them ♥! Ravenous: Urgh! Curse you Sonarchy and Covet-Hiss! Sammy: Ragewolf, we promise to take you out safely in here! But first, we have to fight. Ragewolf: Right! Hatapon: Almighty Sammy! Lead us! Ravenous: Lead us. Ragewolf: Lead us! Sammy: Let's do this!!! --Pata3pon --Part 4 will be coming soon!! Ragewolf Saved!!!! FINAL CHAPTER (Part 4) Act 1: Let The Game Begin... Since there is no escape, the Team (including Ravenous and Ragewolf) decided to fight. Chin: Hatapon! Must guard Hatapon!!! Sonarchy: You little worthless Eyeballs! Die! *starts charging* Ragewolf: Oh no you don't!! *throws a rock to Sonarchy* Sonarchy: Wha--!? Hey Stop! I said stop you little crybaby wolf! Slogturtle: Anti-magic! *Shields Sonarchy* Ragewolf: Why you little Old Turtle..! Buzzcrave: I shall KILL you! Flame of Flies! *summoning burning flies* Ravenous: *protects Ragewolf with his Scythe* Here goes! Dark Tornado!!! While Buzzcrave and Ravenous are still fighting, Almighty Sammy and his army are battling Miss Covet-Hiss.... Miss Covet-Hiss: Fighting me? Hah hah hah! You won't regret this~! Sammy: You're the one who's gonna regret! Ton, Chin and Kan: Yeah! Miss: Covet-Hiss: Sonarchy! So~nar~chy! Come here little boy! All (Army): ?????? Sonarchy: A little BUSY, Papa! Miss Covet-Hiss: Ahh regretfully.... Ton: Take this you little Snakey!! Miss Covet-Hiss: *misses* By the way~... How did you know that we're gonna execute Ragewolf? Sammy: A dream. Miss Covet-Hiss: A dream? An Almighty Dream? Hah hah hah hah! Chin: Oi! Don't get too laughing you Snake! Miss Covet-Hiss: Snake!? It's Miss Covet-Hiss! Sammy: Ah, whatever. Ravenous (Far away): LOOK OUT AT MY TORNADO!!!! All (Army): !? The Army barely dodges the tornado Ravenous summoned. The Army didn't realize that Covet-Hiss was already ready to attack! The Army got hit by Covet-Hiss' attack. Sammy, angered and in rage, make a follow-up attack. Sammy: Why you little Snake...!! Miss Covet-Hiss: Oh! Goodness gracious! You're hurt! Another one would no longer be in pain. Sammy: What!?!? Hatapon: Almighty!! Look out!! Sammy: !!!! Sammy closed his eyes that Covet-Hiss' attack would kill him (Sammy cannot be reborn and be summon inside the Underworld). Sammy is hesitating in fear then someone came to protect him. Ragewolf: Do not worry..... You're alright.... Sammy: *opened his eyes* Ragewolf!!! Ragewolf: *shaking* I'm fine.... .......*fell unconscious* Sammy: RAGEWOLF!!! Kan: Almighty! Let me heal him! Sammy: Thanks Kan... Kan began to heal the unconscious Ragewolf. Sammy is in anger that wants Covet-Hiss to disappear. Sammy began to charge for his attack. Sammy: COVET-HISS!!!! TAKE THIS!!! (Charibassa Hero Mode) Miss Covet-Hiss: !?!?!?!? Sonarchy: Pa...pa? Because of anger and rage, Sammy took all he got to defeat Covet-Hiss. (Resulting damage: 99,999) Sonarchy almost began to cry and figure out something. Sonarchy: You had Ragewolf with you. Now, leave. I must do something in here....*walks towards to Covet-Hiss* Slogturtle and Buzzcrave: ........ Ravenous: We have to hurry. Let's go! Sammy carried Ragewolf out to the cave. After the team left..... Sonarchy: So...it's done...You're gone... Miss Covet-Hiss: So....nar....chy...? Sonarchy: Papa!? Are you alive? *accidentally pulled of Covet-Hiss' Mask* Waa!!! Must be strong.... Can't take it....*throws the mask away* Please..Have mercy.....PLEASE!!! Miss Covet-Hiss: *stands up* Hah hah hah hah! It's ridiculous!! Now, who's scared? Sonarchy: PAPA!! Grrrr.... I thought you're dead.... Miss Covet-Hiss: Do not worry. It'll be fine... The battle is soon approaching... Sonarchy: ........ -- Act 2 will be coming soon! -- Pata3pon -- Sorry Uhoari123... no more time is left :( Ragewolf Saved!!!! FINAL CHAPTER (Part 4) Act 2: A Great Courage. A Wonderful Awakening. Back at the Hideout, Ragewolf is still not waking up... Silver Hoshipon told them about the major injuries on Ragewolf that is still unknown that he may not wake up or may wake up. ' Silver Hoshipon: We have to wait a couple more days for him to wake up... Sammy: Curse that Covet-Hiss... Hatapon: Where's Princess Patapon? Silver Hoshipon: Ah! I almost forgot. She said that she will be going to the Snow Fields. Sammy: And you let her go!? Silver Hoshipon: I tried but I think I was hit by a pike or something so when I woke up, she's no longer there... Ton: The Princess is missing!! The Princess is missing!! Sammy: A pike? Hmm........!! You have gotta be kidding me..... Silver Hoshipon: What do you mean? Sammy: Let's go and find the Princess! There might be any Bonedeth in the Snow Fields. And Silver, please take care Ragewolf. Silver Hoshipon: As commanded...wait WHAT!? Chin: Let;s go now!! Hatapon: Almighty Sammy! Sammy: Yeah. '''Sammy decided to search Princess Patapon in the Snow Fields. He is still worried about when a pike or something hitted Silver Hoshipon. At the Snow Fields, they were shocked when they arriv'ed. Sammy: Gong? Ravenous: Ah... It's about time you arrived. Hatapon: What's going on? Ravenous: Just take a look. '''When they looked that Ravenous was looking at, Princess Patapon was there. Chin: The Princess!! Ravenous: Don't go near her. She might not tell you that you're either a Friend or Enemy. Sammy: She will realize me. Sammy went to Princess Patapon. As he went closer to her..... Princess Patapon: Who goes there? Sammy: It's me. What are you doing here? Princess Patapon: Sammy♥....I went here to fi- I mean.. Sammy: it's too dangerous for you to be here. Princess Patapon: Oh you didn't notice anything in me♥ Sammy didn't realize that Princess Patapon was holding a pike. Sammy: You're the one who hit Silver. Princess Patapon: Of course♥! Ravenous and the others arrived..... Hatapon: Princess! Are you okay? Chin: Wow Princess! Why do you have a pike? Princess Patapon: Oh dear... Ravenous: Might as well to return back, huh. Kan: Yeah you're right. Let's get going. Princess Patapon: Sammy, I want to go with you. Sammy: You're already with me. Princess Patapon: No! I meant fight with you. I went to Snow Fields to hunt some Manboth. I mean I was COMPLETELY hungry! Sammy: So you're telling me that you'll fight with us? Princess Patapon: Please~ ♥ Sammy: Er, I'll think about it... Princess Patapon: Thank you♥ Princess will be really happy to fight with Sammy. When they returned to hideout, Gong asked Sammy as well to fight along with him. He is thinking about when some Zigotons are wandering in the island. Sammy accepted Gong's request. Yet, Ragewolf is still not waking up. He is still in coma. A couple of days later.... Princess Patapon: Oh little Pooch. Please wake up.. Kan: Princess, we're now leaving. Princess Patapon: Can I come? Please~♥! Sammy: Er, it's too dangerous. Princess Patapon: I don't care how dangerous it is! Please!! Ragewolf: ........Huh.....? Princess Patapon: Ragewolf...? Are you awake? In suprise, Sammy cancelled they're mission and went to Ragewolf. RAGEWOLF IS AWAKE!!!! Sammy: Ragewolf, feeling better? Ragewolf: Yeah.... Wait, how did I ended up in here? Sammy: Long story.... Gong: Well, Ragewolf, when you demanded to know what Covet-Hiss did to Naughtyfins.... Naughtyfins is right here. Ragewolf: *looks at the Princess* Naughtyfins? Princess Patapon: I'm no longer Naughtyfins. Gong: And I'm no longer Ravenous. Ragewolf: What happened...? Where am I...? Sammy: You're in our Hideout. Ragewolf: ........ Princess Patapon: Pooch I mean Ragewolf, can you handle a hand with Sammy and his army? Ragewolf: Will you please stop calling me "Pooch"!! And what do you mean "handle a hand with his army"? Sammy: She means if you want to fight with us. Ragewolf: !!! Hmm....Let me guess...Rave- I mean Gong is with you. ........Alright. You're the one who saved me but for one condition. Sammy: And that is...? Ragewolf: We're still rivals. Sammy: Of course! Sammy welcomed Ragewolf in his army but their rivalry will never end. A Dark Hero that helps with the Almighty One, a Princess who asked to join and a General to fight with his old rival. Ragewolf joined the team but the fight is still around the corner. A friend for a rival. A friendship that lasts forever...... END OF THE STORY Thank you for reading the whole chapters of "Ragewolf Saved!!!!" --Pata3pon The Mysterious Pata-Pole Part 1 of 4 A Place That Has Never Been Discovered While on their back to the hideout, Almighty Sammy had been acting weird lately since he was brought to life by using Hero's body. Sammy oftenly had headaches during the missions. Whenever his headache is at worst condition, Kan and Chin is always there. Ragewolf is already set whenever there's a Dark Hero to appear, Gong is kinda like Sukopon because he can spots an enemy quickly and for Princess Patapon, uhh....the usual. In a weird place that they didn't pass... Kan: This is weird. We didn't pass here, right? Sammy: *in pain* ..........ugh! Kan: Oh! Sammy! Please Let me.. Ragewolf: It's still weird that you always get headaches for some reason. Sammy: .......If there is some cure for this headache. Princess Patapon: Do not worry. We're still here so don't go away. Gong: You're always like that Princess. But you're right Kan. It is weird that we didn't pass through in this place. Sammy: Head... pounding....Urgh! *fell unconscious* Ragewolf: Sammy!! Gong: Er, what should we do? Hatapon: Eeap! Almighty!! Please, wake up! Ragewolf: *smacks Hatapon* Will you stop it!? He's fine. Hatapon: Ow... you don't have to smack at me.... Princess Patapon: H-Hero?? Princess Patapon (Can I just call her Princess or Naughtyfins? Why Naughtyfins? Because she's back at fighting) saw someone staring at her behind a pillar. Naughtyfins: Hero? Is that you?? Strange Man: .......*flees* Naughtyfins: Hey wait! Gong: Princess! Naughtyfins: Just call me Naughtyfins!! Ragewolf: Grrrr...GROWL! I better follow! Sammy: *wakes up* Hero........ Hatapon: AH! Sammy! Sammy: I'm fine now. Chin: Oh yeah! Did you just said "Hero"? Sammy: Yeah. I kinda know him. Ton: Really? Sammy: Where's Naughtyfins? Gong: Wait, how did you know that we can now call her "Naughtyfins"? Ragewolf: Yeah! You were passed out! .....oh yeah! You know that even you're passed out. I forgotten Sonarchy said to me. Gong: I don't get it. Sammy: I know what you all talking about even when I'm passed out. Gong and Hatapon: Ohhhhhh...... Ragewolf: Hey! Are we forgetting something!? Sammy: And that is...? Ragewolf: Grrrrr!!! I thought you know even you're passed out!!! Sammy: Oh! About Naughtyfins? Yeah, yeah. C'mon let's go! So they decided to follow Naughtyfins. While they were searching for Naughtyfins, they heard a familiar voice. Familiar Voice: With this mask, I will gain strength but I will forget everything I've done... Hatapon: Was that...!? Sammy: No doubt about it. He's here and there's no mistaking it. Sammy and the others searched for Naughtyfins even serious. A few minutes later, they heard Naughtyfins voice saying "Why did you leave me? Don't leave me here alone...!" After hearing this, all of them are now confuse. Sammy is still wondering about the place. Sammy: I think I know this place. Gong: So as I. Hatapon: I think this is.....PATA-POLE!? Hatapon was right. The place they were wandering was Pata-Pole. But, how can the Pata-Pole be there!? The Mysterious Man and the Mysterious Pata-Pole are now even mysterious.... -- Part 2 will be coming soon! -- Pata3pon -- "Good things happens to those who wait, Uhoari123" The Mysterious Pata-Pole Part 2 of 4 Hero is BACK! Everybody was shock that it IS Pata-Pole. How did the Pata-Pole ended up in there??? That was not the track they passed. ''' Gong: Okay, this is so freaking me out. I mean how DID the Pata-Pole be in here!? Ragewolf: I don't know what you're all talking about! None of these makes sense!! Hatapon: Okay. Let's just concentrate on Naughtyfins first. Familiar Voice: Princess? Is that you? Sammy: It's totally him? Why on earth is he alive!? Naughtyfins: Oh hi guys♥! Kan: Oh Naughtyfins. Do you know this place?? Naughtyfins: Kinda. It's Pata-Pole buuuut it's kinda bit weird right? I mean come on a Pata-Pole in this island? Ton: Yeah.... Gong: By the way, why did you ran off? Did you saw something suspicious? Naughtyfins: Well yes♥! And guess what! Gong, Ragewolf and Sammy: What?? Naughtyfins: It's Hero! He's back! Sammy: What?! Naughtyfins: Why? Sammy: I need to talk with Old Silver... Hatapon: But first! We have to get out of here. Gong: Okay. Now that the worst is gone. Let's take an adventure in this place. All: WHAT!? Gong: I mean if this IS Pata-Pole then let's prove it that this IS Pata-Pole. Ton: ...... Chin: ....Fabulous.... Kan: .....Agreed..... Ragewolf: Well! If you all agreed then let's GO! Sammy: Okaaaaay....... '''So they decided to search around the place. 'While searching, Gong spotted something shiny.' Gong: Almighty, spotted something over there. Sammy: What is it? Gong: It's shiny. Another Rare Item!!!! Ragewolf: Will you cut it off about the "Rare Item" thingy!?!? Sammy: Let's go. They went in a room which is shining brightly. Gong thought there is a plenty of Rare Items, Ragewolf thought it was some kind of trick, Naughtyfins thought it was some kind of show going in there but for Sammy... he thought of something about seeing such memories. Hatapon: Are we going in there? Sammy: Okay. Familiar Voice: Princess!!!! Naughtyfins: Hm? Was that...? It's Hero! What the!? Was he supposed to be.... Sammy felt confused once again. Silver Hoshipon arrived at that moment. Silver Hoshipon: Oh Almighty Sammy! What a coincidence again! Sammy: How did Hero be resurrected? Silver Hoshipon: You have some of THOSE headaches that reminds of his memories. The body between you and him splitted. Making him to be resurrected. Naughtyfins: So it is you♥! Hero♥... Hero: I have been searching for you. My memories were a bit a blurr at first but when I realize this place, all my memories returned. Sammy: Hero.... I can't believe this. Gong: Welcome back. Have you seen the Almighty in person now? Hero: Of course! Silver Hoshipon: Fighting with them will be a great idea. Hero: Of course! Almighty Sammy will always lead us. Sammy: Thanks.... Hero: Of course you have been acting like me as well. Sammy: .......... Hero: Sometimes only!!! Don't be mad at me! Sammy: Heh heh..... Naughtyfins: Yipee♥! Hero is back♥! I'll be even braver out there in the battlefield♥! Hero: Wait. You're fighting as well, Princess? Naughtyfins: Of course♥ Gong: Huh? I sense something.... All: ???? What is this Gong sensing? An enemy? A friend? Well then, Hero is BACK! But still the mystery of the Mysterious Pata-Pole is still unkown. ''' -- Part 3 will be coming soon! -- Pata3pon -- Be patient Uhoari123 Pagkakasalita Yung pagkakasalita ko! yung may palagi akong napapasabing "^_^" sa kanya! At isa pa GALIT ako ngayun para na akong Ragewolf 2loy! --Pata3pon Galing mo! Galing mo samang stories! Be sure to give your cousin credit.Also "Miss Bakla Hiss" HAHAHAAH!! The Mysterious Pata-Pole Part 3 of 4 ''Act 1: Losing Such Memories.....'' 'Gong sensed something suspicious. He was sure it was a Patapon. Wait, a PATAPON!? ' Sammy: Are you serious? A Patapon? But I thought all of the Patapon were turned to stone? Ton: Could have been a trick? Gong: Okay. Calm down everyone. I'll try to find that Patapon. Ragewolf: I hope this doesn't take longer to find that Patapon...... Gong: Uhhhhh............ I see it! Sammy: Seriously!? Gong: Ah! I see....Karmens as well!!! Hatapon: I thought the Karmens are..... Hero: No time to joke around! Let's go find that Patapon! (Yeah....I totally agree with Ragewolf) Naughtyfins: Let's get going♥! '''So they decided to find that Patapon. As they finally found that Patapon, the Karmens were ready to kill that Patapon! Ragewolf: Hey! You freakin' mask weirdos! Stop right there! Or I'll rip you all to shreds!!! You lousy pieces of junks!! Karmens: !!!!! *flees* What Ragewolf said, he was really going to do it seriously... So the Karmens easily fleds from Ragewolf. The scared Patapon was really glad that she was saved. Patapon: Thank you for saving me! I really appreciate your gratitude!! Ragewolf: You don't have to thank me..... Naughtyfins: *pant pant pant* Wow! You're faster than I thought....*pant pant* Sammy and Hero: Are you okay??? Hatapon: Whoa.... weird much.... Patapon: I didn't know that Patapons and Zigotons are helping each other... Gong: Reasons...... that we're helping....... Chin: Thank god that you're okay! Naughtyfins: You have a name? Patapon: *nods* My name is Nowthy Cyclone. Naughtyfins: Are you a survivor, Cyclone? Cyclone: Huh? A survivor? What do you mean, madam? Naughtyfins: You didn't know what happened to your fellow Patapons? Cyclone: Nuh-uh... I dunno what happened....... I felt like I was forgetting something..... Sammy: Now that you're okay, let's continue our investigation. Cyclone: You're gonna leave me here alone!? Ragewolf: ........... Naughtyfins: Of course you're coming! Cyclone: Thank you, madam! I think you're the Princess Patapon! Am I correct? I'm honored to see you madam! *bows* Ragewolf: So this is what "royalty" feels.... Naughtyfins: You don't have to be so formal to me. Just call me Naughtyfins. Cyclone: ......okay Naughtyfins: Oh, Cyclone, what do you mean about "forgetting something" you said? Cyclone: I think I lost my memories..... About my life, my family..... When I just woke up, I knew my name was Nowthy Cyclone and totally forgotten what happened...... I tried to remember it but nothing pop out to my head...... If I can just remember anything....... Ragewolf: ................ Gong: Losing your precious memories..... That reminds of me restoring my memories..... Hero: Me too.... Oh yeah! Back to the investigation! Cyclone: Investigation? Hero: We are trying to investigate this place. Cyclone: So you fight when there's enemy to be encounter.... Sammy and Hero: Yeah! Hatapon: Oh no.....Not again...... Sammy: Is there something bothering you? Cyclone: Can I..... fight along with you all? Naughtyfins: You wanna come with us and also fight those bad guys? Cyclone: I'm really good with bows and targeting such enemies. Kan: Well???? Sammy: You promise to be careful, okay? Cyclone: Really! Thank you Almighty one!! I'll do my best! Sammy: Naughtyfins, watch her closely. You're both girls so..... you're fine with her. A Patapon had joined the team. She is the same age as Naughtyfins. Whenever she stops, she always says "There is an enemy near by." -- Pata3pon -- Act 2 will be coming soon! Yow Sammy Finnaly made a patapedia File :D -- Fearless Dragon (Xavier) Maybe...... Yow Uhoari123! Maybe I might not be able to continue the story. Napapa-Slogturtle Mode ako eah!!!! Edit na lang muna me at makipag-usap sa isang ......(chat na lang muna sa FB). Binawalan 2loy si Fearless Dragon noh! WAWA naman si Xavier...... May binlog ako eh (tignan mo na lang ha! SUPRISE KA JAN EAH) WHOA! 10:30 na pala!! WEIRD......... Bilis naman! AZTIG ng ALOSSON!!! Kahit wala pa yung Attack Speed 4!!! (Malapit ko nang makuha yung Attack Speed 4!!) When will you come home???? Kapag gus2 niyong magmultiplayer sa akin, PUNTA KAYO SA AMIN!! Pinagbawalan na me eah! Aaaand kapag kakain kayo gamit yung mga kutsara, plato, baso and many more galing sa amin, HUGASAN NIYO!! HINDE AKO MAGHUHUGAS NAN!!!!! Aaaand kapag nagmultiplayer na tau..... PWEDE PAGAMIT NG BLACKSMITH MO DYAN???? WALANG KWENTA YUNG SA AKIN EAH!! (Bawal kasi magpalit ng Arch Item eah! kaya bababa yung rank ng Stagger Longbow ko!! and seriously, LV 25 NA YUNG STAGGER LONGBOW KO!!!!!!) --Pata3pon (Aero) A Dark New Member Act I: Someone Came..... After Naughtyfins was saved, a very angry Ragewolf came in their dark hideout saying out loud, "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD HE BE HUGGING NAUGHTYFINS!?!?!?!?". Buzzcrave came in and asked Ragewolf why he is shouting in their hideout. "I'm mad. I'm totally MAD!! M-A-D! MAD!!! Don't you understand me!?," Ragewolf said to Buzzcrave. Buzzcrave replied, "Well, I don't really know why you're mad and.... you don't have to yell at me Sir Ragewolf." Buzzcrave is REALLY hungry so he told Ragewolf about hunting down a Zaknel. As Buzzcrave was about to leave, Miss Covet-Hiss came in saying, "So~nar~chy! Where are you my little boy?". Ragewolf thought it was a bad idea to stay in the cave so he decided to go along with Buzzcrave. At the desert, the Patapons are already fighting the Zaknel. "OMG! We're too late! My meal is stolen by those vile Patapons! I'll have my revenge for that!!," Buzzcrave said."Growl! Now we're talking!," a happy Ragewolf replied. Ragewolf asked him what's the plan. "We have to steal the Zaknel after they defeated it!," the hungry Buzzcrave replied to him. Ragewolf was really annoyed to his STUPID plan so he decided to leave Buzzcrave alone with his plans. One hour later, a really bored Ragewolf was sitting in the tower alone hoping to do something. He was really bored that he wants to kill someone with his claws!! Then, he spotted a Patapon wearing a mask. It was surely that the Patapon is a female. "GROWL! Now! I'm gonna use my claws for this little young Patapon! Muwahahaha!!," Ragewolf said to himself. As he was walking towards to the Patapon, the Patapon suddenly took her bow and arrow and aimed at Ragewolf. "Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! What the hell are you doing!? You're not gonna kill me, aren't you!? And if you try to kill me, I swear to god that I'll RIP you to SHREDS!!!," Ragewold said to the Patapon. So the Patapon lowered her weapon and replied back to Ragewolf, "Are you sure that you're gonna kill me? If not, I'm gonna knock you out cold, darling!". Ragewolf was so shocked for what she said. Ragewolf asked the Patapon if she is Naughtyfins or the Princess Patapon. The Patapon replied, "No! You little silly dog! I am not a Princess! I am finding a "Dark Hero" the Evil Spirit of Lust told me! Ragewolf said to her that he is one of the Dark Hero so he took her by her hand and went to the Dark Hideout. Act II: A NEW DARK HERO!? As they finally reached their Dark Hideout, all of the Dark Heroes are gathered inside. "Voila! Quite suprising to meet the new member, Sir Ragewolf! And especially HOLDING her hand!," Buzzcrave said to Ragewolf. Ragewolf suddenly lets go off her hand and comlained to Buzzcrave! They started fighting each other. "So this is the Dark Hideout....it's a bit missing for me...Wolfy, all the running is making me tired. Can you bring me a glass of water? Please," the Patapon told Ragewolf. "WOLFY!? You sounded like Naughtyfins!! So stop calling me that!!," the angry Ragewolf replied. "Well she IS the new Dark Hero, our newest member," said Sonarchy, "and the mask has accepted her as well." The shocked Ragewolf was really confused. All of them asked the new member to introduce herself. "Ah-hah! I am Nowthy Cyclone! I can track anyone with the power of the wind," the new member said to them. Ravenous was interested in her since she can track anyone by using the wind. "So how can you track someone by wind?," Ravenous asked Cyclone. She told everyone that she can use the wind by will and the wind will reply to her who or what is coming near to her. (that explains why she easily spotted Ragewolf) Every Dark Hero is interested in her ability except for Ragewolf. Ragewolf was really upset about losing Naughtyfins..... Act III: Silver Hoshipon Captured!!! Miss Covet-Hiss requested all of the Dark Heroes to find the Patapon's Hideout! Especially finding the vile Hero! Ravenous agreed and wants Cyclone to come along with him. Sonarchy disagree to him about coming Cyclone along with him and he said that Cyclone should come along with him. Slogturtle was really annoyed to them fighting who will come along with Cyclone so he retreated back to his shell. Ragewolf said to them,"QUIET YOU LITTLE--! We can't understand each if we're fighting like this!". Buzzcrave had an idea that Ragewolf and Cyclone should find the Patapon since he wants to see Naughtyfins again and wants revenge to Hero! All of them agreed. "Are you serious!?"--Ragewolf. "Of course we're serious"--all of them. Ragewolf had no choice but to find the hideout of the Patapons. At the Forest, Cyclone has been acting weirdly. Ragewolf asked her why she is stopping. "I found it!!!! Over here!," Cyclone immediately said to Ragewolf and went to the direction she found. A minutes later, THEY ACTUALLY FOUND THE HIDEOUT! Ragewolf was really excited about killing Hero and seeing Naughtyfins. As they search around the hideout, they found Silver Hoshipon and they took hostage to him."What are you doing? Noo! Aaack!"--Silver Hoshipon "Shut up your old mouth!"--Ragewolf "Hey! Stop it! You're hurting the Old Star really bad!"--Cyclone. Suddenly, the Princess saw them! "Ragewolf!?!? Let go of him!," said the Princess to them! Ragewolf can't move and was staring at her. "Ummm....Hello??? Earth to Wolfy! Oh! Hello! Ah-Hah! I'm Nowthy Cyclone!," Cyclone even had to inroduce herself to the Princess. "Princess! Warn Hero and the others!! Rescue me!," Silver Hoshipon told to Princess. "What am I doing!? You better not tell this to him! Let's go Cyclone!," the confused Ragewolf said. So the two of them left with Silver Hoshipon! Princess Patapon, unprotected, she was left alone and had no choice but to tell Hero about what happened. -- Pata3pon (Aero) -- Are you confused?? A Rescue Mission!! Act I: Who's There? The Patapons came back to their Hideout having such fun that they will eat a Zaknel! But, they noticed that Silver Hoshipon is not around and only a speechless Princess is inside the hideout. "Princess, where's Sliver?," Hero asked Princess Patapon. The Princess is so scared that she wouldn't tell what happened to Silver Hoshipon. She was hesitating in fear. Kan made an idea so he used his staff and made a magic. It made the Princess happy but she won't still tell what happened. Kan made another idea so he took his Horn and made a sweet music. The Princess smiled but she won't still tell what happened. She's no longer hesitating but she's still speechless. Hero is thinking really hard. The Princess knew that Ragewolf wouldn't kill her so.... she told them what really happened. She was still scared that if Ragewolf came, he might kill her because he is always serious. "Do not worry my dear Princess. We will rescue Silver and we will not let Ragewolf kill you," Hero told to the Princess so she might be happy. So they went on the journey to rescue Silver Hoshipon! Back at the Dark Hero's Hideout, Ravenous doesn't want anyone to lay a finger on Silver Hoshipon. "This Silver Hoshipon is rare. A RARE ITEM! it's only mine, mine, mine!"-- Ravenous. "Will you shut the hell up!? We took hostage to him so we can touch him! You little bird-brain!"--Ragewolf. "Wanna fight? Then let's finish this!!!"--Ravenous. As the two of them were about to fight, Silver Hoshipon interrupted. "If you youngsters want my power, I don't have the power! I already used them to let the Almighty one live and his other fellow Patapons!," Silver Hoshipon told to them. The two of them were really disappointed. "So I wasted my energy to take hostage on him!? Grrr!!! I should have killed you!," the angry Ragewolf said to himself. Cyclone came in with a weird feeling that the Patapons are coming with a very big ally. Suddenly, a loud noise is coming near the hideout. All of them are so shocked. "YEEE-HAAAAAWW!!! Let's finish this Dodonga!," Hero told the Dodonga. Hero and his army are riding at the back of the Dodonga making its slave. Act II: Give Silver Back!!!! The army and the Dodonga are ready to fight the Dark Heroes! "How in the name of Almighty can you have a pet Dodonga?," said Slogturtle. "Easy piecy! We have been visiting this Dodonga for months! We have the power to control it now!," said Ton. The Dodonga roars in the cave making the stalagmites fall! Cyclone easily dodges the falling stalagmites since she know where it is falling. She used her Hero Mode "Arrow Illusion" making one arrow to 50 arrows! The Dodonga easily blocks her attacka and made a counter attack. With the power of the wind, Cyclone is using the wind to block the attack. Because of the impact is so hard, Cyclone was easily knockbacked. "Young one! I got you covered!," said Slogturtle and used his Hero Mode "Anti-Magic". Dodonga used Fire Breathe on Silver Hoshipon's cage. "Ow-ow-ow! Too hot! Too hot!"--Silver Hoshipon. "Whoops! Sorry Old Silver! Dodonga! Stop using Fire Breathe!"--Hero. As Dodonga cancelled his attack, the cage melted and Silver Hoshipon is free! The Angry Ragewolf easily killed the Dodonga. The army fell from the Dodonga's back. Hero went Hero Mode (Wooyari) making Ragewolf get on fired! Cyclone, still unconcious, one of her arrows were floating in the air and targeted at Hero. Ravenous used his scythe to destroy the arrows and took Silver Hoshipon. "Okay! Listen up! What do you want? Silver Hoshipon or your army?"--Ravenous. Buzzcrave and Sonarchy held hostage on his army. "Do not worry about me! Choose your army! If I'm there, I might not be able to save them."--Silver Hoshipon. Hero noticed the hands of Ravenous making a signal. So Hero chose to let his Army go and let them keep Silver Hoshipon. The army left without a word and suddenly, Ravenous whispered to Silver Hoshipon about when he frees him, flee at once! Sonarchy tolf Ravenous to give him Silver Hoshipon. Ravenous frees Silver Hoshipon and Silver Hoshipon flees. "Why did you do that!?"--Ragewolf. "Ah... He is useless so you let him go.... I'm such a genius! Keh hee hee hee!"--Sonarchy. Act III: Who is that Girl!? Back at the Hideout, Hero saw Silver Hoshipon! He thought that hew was trapped in the hideout. Hero asked Silver Hoshipon what happened but Silver Hoshipon won't reply. Princess Patapon is glad that they are safe and Ragewolf didn't killed them. Chin asked Silver Hoshipon how the new member can use the wind, Silver Hoshipon replied, "I don't know. She's a Patapon but a Patapon with a power to use Wind is unknown." "Oh! Are you talking about the new member of the Dark Heroes? Her name is Nowthy Cyclone. I think she's my replacement."--Princess Patapon. "Seriously!?"--Ton. So they knew her name and her ability but is still unknown. How can a Patapon use a wind element? --Pata3pon Hi again! Hi Uhoari123, I see that you and your cousin want a highest summoning score contest. What is your highest summoning score anyway? Mage07 08:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Where exactly did I call him an idiot? (No really, I forgot) What he said about us was inappropriate and I'm having enough trouble stopping this wiki crumble and the last thing I need is for your cousin to start vandalizing this place. And why would someone want themselves banned from a website? I gave him a 5 year ban just like he wanted. I am not going to ban you (unless you follow the same path). Just keep your cousin away from Patapedia. If he ever gets a hold of your account... } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 13:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) No need to worry I blocked his I.P. address, so his computer is no longer able to go on Patapedia. But if he ever does make an account, please tell me. And by 'idiot', I meant "The less idiots (Vandalizers) the better" Sorry for the mistake. Thanks, } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 13:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC) IP block I wouldn't personally know what it is like. I'm not sure if he can't see the website, or just not edit it. We will just have to wait and see. I'm glad that you're the responsible one. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 13:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) A Persona 4 Parody (The contest) Hey do not blog I REPEAT: DO NOT BLOG THIS!! Remember when I'm asking who's in charge to the contest? Pata3pon (Yosuke): In charge? WHAT!? You let me in charge!? Oh what the hell Uhoari123! I never said I would be in charge! Uhoari123 (Chie): What am I supposed to do? I had the idea then I let you be in charge! Pata3pon (Yosuke): You seriously let me in charge? Why would you do that!? You know that you're older than I am!!!! Uhoari123 (Chie): Oh that. It doesn't really matter. Pata3pon (Yosuke): What!? --Pata3pon.......yeap made bye, of course, ME! hey heey! i finished you patapon font have a nice day! mike RE:Hello po! I'm an admin and the founder of http://pataponfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Patapon_Fan_Fiction_Wiki -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 16:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC)